Peanuts
by The-Shadow-Realm
Summary: What happens when Sora, Roxas, and Axel are hungry and Riku has the last jar of peanuts. Made by Shadow I do not own these characters or...whatever...


Roxas was hungry one morning so he went inside the kitchen to eat a peanut butter jelly sandwich. He noticed that there wasn't anymore peanut butter and he was to lazy to go to the store. Luckily Sora came in hungry to.

"Sora, can you go to the store for me?" Roxas asked with puppy eyes.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because we have no more peanut butter and I'm hungry, and I don't feel like going to the store!"

"Get it yourself."

Axel came in with his red hair all over the place. "What's up guys?"

"Axel we have no peanut butter! Can you get it for me?" Roxas asked his best friend.

"We don't have any money, we didn't get paid yet. So eat something else," Axel replied.

"NO I WANT A PEANUT BUTTER JELLY SANDWHICH!" Roxas yelled.

Axel went in the cupboard to see what they have, "Hmmm, we have nothing to eat but tomato paste and bread." He went in the fridge. "And milk."

Many hours later have passed and they still had nothing to eat but bread and Roxas was getting cranky, "I WANT FOOD!"

"Stop complaining Roxas," Sora said. Their stomachs growled loudly.

"Where's Riku?" asked Axel. Both Roxas and Sora shrugged.

Riku came in with a jar of peanuts in bunny pajamas. He stuck his hand in the jar, getting 3 peanuts at a time and stuffing it in his face. Axel, Roxas, and Sora looked at him wide eyed and started drooling.

"You had food all this time and didn't even bother giving us some?" Sora said looking at the far of peanuts.

"…I thought we had food," Riku lied knowing they didn't have any food and won't be able to get any food till tomorrow.

"GET THE PEANUTS FROM RIKU!!!!!!!!!!" Roxas yelled and they started chasing Riku around the house. The jumped him and Axel grabbed the jar of peanuts, "I GOT THE PEANUTS!!!!" Roxas bit Axel's leg and he fell while Sora snatched away the peanuts. "Yum!" Without paying attention Roxas took the box of peanuts "AH HA!" He quickly opened it up and it sprang out with jumping fake worms.

"Huh? WHERE'S MY PEANUTS!?" He yelled hungrily. Riku laughed at them finishing the last peanut in the real jar.

"Riku tricked us…" Axel stared at him drooling.

"I guess we have no choice," Sora glared at him hungrily.

"We must eat." Roxas said and they began walking towards Riku.

"Uh guys why are you circling around me?" Riku asked getting scared.

"GET HIM!" they all jumped Riku and stuffed him in a huge pot full of water.

"What are you guys doing!? You're getting my pajamas wet!" Riku yelled.

They turned on the stove and the water started boiling and Riku was stuck in the pot. "HEY IT'S BURNING ME GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Riku yelled. Axel began cutting carrots and stuffing them in the pot.

"Axel, where did you get the carrots?" Sora asked.

"Uhh….outside?"

They all ran outside leaving Riku boiling and they noticed they had there vegetable garden fully grown.

"…Oh yeah I forgot about our garden," Axel remembered.

"I don't like vegetables," Sora frowned.

"To bad" Roxas said picking up some vegetables. They went back inside turned off the stove and took Riku out of the pot. He grumbled walking up to his room to change his wet clothes.

"WAIT RIKU!" Sora said running up to his room. Sora opened up the door of Riku's room and saw Riku standing there fully exposed with no clothes on. Sora fell over with a large nose bleed.

"SORA! DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK!?" Riku yelled as he quickly put on grey sweatpants and a black shirt. "Sora wake up!" Riku said slapping Sora's face to get him awake. Sora woke up, "Do you have clothes on?" he asked.

"Yeah I have clothes on," Riku shook his head and stuffed a tampon up Sora's nose.

"OW! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A TAMPON IF THERE'S NO GIRLS!?" Sora yelled making the whole neighborhood hear him.

"I have my reasons," Riku smiled, "NOW GO!" he pushed Sora out of the room and slammed the door.

Sora walked down stairs and saw Roxas and Axel laugh at him.

"YOU GOT A TAMPON IN YOUR NOSE!" they laughed.

"Oh shut up," Sora said taking it out and throwing it in the trash. He walked up in his room and slammed the door not wanting to come back out and see Riku, or else he would have very perverted images in his mind….

* * *

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!!!!!


End file.
